My only Love
by Crying Crow
Summary: Was wird erwartet von einem Mann der innerlich zerrissen ist, der auf zwei Seiten steht und beiden Loyal untergeben sein muss. Man erwartet Hingabe, Irrsinn und vielleicht auch etwas Masochismus.


Was wird erwartet von einem Mann der innerlich zerrissen ist, der auf zwei Seiten steht und beiden Loyal untergeben sein muss. Man erwartet Hingabe, Irrsinn und vielleicht auch etwas Masochismus. Ja, mag sein das ich von all den Dingen etwas hatte, es mochte auch stimmen das ich nicht gerade immer das war was ich zu sein schien, aber ich war in meiner Sache an und für sich immer ehrlich. Und wenn ich es mal nicht war dann hatte das entweder mit Albus Dumbledore oder mit Voldemort persönlich zu tun. Ich Severus Snape war nie an Mann wie es sich die Frauen gewünscht hätten, aber es gab eine Frau mit der mich so viel verband, eine Frau die mich so nahm wie ich war, als kleiner verlassener, zorniger Junge der in seinem Trümmerhaufen das diesem Kleinen Ding namens Identität suchte.

_Hey..._  
_What's your name?_  
_Do you live around here?_  
_Don't I know your face?_  
_You say, I've been a stranger_  
_For too long I didn't even notice I was gone_  
_And I wanna come back home_

Mir war in all den Jahren gar nicht aufgefallen das ich tatsächlich genau das war, ich war ein fremder in meinen eigenen Reihen, Im Orden wie auch bei den Todessern, jeder schien mich zu ernst und zugleich gar nicht ernst zu nehmen. Wie oft habe ich (zumindest anfänglich) noch mit Bellatrix zusammen vor dem Kamin im Anwesen des dunklen Lords gesessen und wir hatten schöne Abende verbracht, natürlich meistens wenn Rudolphus nicht dabei war, er musste ja immerhin nicht alles wissen, und der Lord tolerierte es, immerhin hatte keiner von uns ihm je gesagt das mehr dahinter steckte als Begierde und Lust, das wir uns liebten blieb unser kleines zerbrechliches Geheimnis. Und nun muss ich mir tatsächlich eingestehen das ich eine ganz lange Zeit lang nicht gesehen, nicht bemerkt habe das ich mich immer weiter entfernt hatte, dabei wollte ich doch immer nur eines, nach Hause. Für Unwissende wird sich das jetzt sicherlich wie der Auszug aus einem überteuerten Schnulzenroman anhören, aber für mich war es mein Leben. Mein Zuhause waren die Todesser, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, McNair, Narcissa, Lucius, Rastaban, Regulus, Dolohow und noch etliche Andere. Nach der Zeit in Hogwarts die für mich kein wirkliches Zuckerschlecken war, fühlte ich mich dort das erste mal angenommen, akzeptiert so wie ich war.

_Show me the way to make a start_  
_Show me the road back to your heart_  
_And I've learned the only truth that I need to know_  
_There's a million places I can go_  
_But without you it ain't home_  
_It ain't home_

Ich erinnre mich noch zu gut an mein letztes Treffen mit Bella. Sie sah so schön aus wie sie immer aussah mit ihrem pechschwarzen offenen Haar den tiefen Augen und den schmalen aber zart geschwungenen Lippen. Es mochte sein das andere gesagt hätten das Azkaban ihr die Schönheit genommen hatte, aber ich fand es hatte sie erst vollkommen gemacht. Ich hatte mich extra noch erkundigt das ich auch ja an einem Tag kommen würde wo Rudolphus nicht da sein würde. Ich wusste ich hatte Fehler gemacht, mehr Fehler als Albus oder der dunkle Lord je wissen würden. Fehler von denen nur Bella und ich wussten.

„Se…Snape was machst du hier?" fragte sie und zog sich den giftgrünen Morgenmantel enger um die zierliche Siluette die sich Körper nannte. Ein kleines kühles Lächeln hatte sich auf meine Lippen geschlichen als ich bemerkt hatte, dass sie mich am liebsten bei meinem Vornamen genannt hätte und ich drängte mich ohne zu fragen an ihr vorbei in den kleinen Hausflur.

„Severus, ich frage dich jetzt nicht noch einmal, was willst du hier?" meinte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte. Als ich mich zu ihr umwandte Lächelte ich nicht mehr, ich wusste wieso ihre Stimme zitterte, wusste warum sie so empört war mich zu sehen, aber ich musste es ihr doch sagen.  
„Bella, bitte… hör mich an…!" sagte ich und meine Stimme die Stimme des sonst so berechenbaren, kaltherzigen Severus Snape hörte sich fast flehentlich an.

„Nichts Bella bitte, weißt du nicht was du mir damit angetan hast? Ich dachte du hättest einmal den Mut zu etwas zu stehen was du getan hast, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Mein Herz blieb fast stehen als ich sah das sie mit den tränen kämpfte, so was hatte ich bei ihr wirklich noch nie gesehen.  
„Bellatrix, ich weiß nur zu gut was ich getan habe… aber dann sag mir doch wie ich einen Neuanfang machen soll wenn meine Wege schon geplant sind, dann weise mir doch den Weg zu deinem Herzen zurück…. Und ich werde mir eingestehen das ich überall hingehen kann, aber das es ohne dich nie ein, nein, nie mein Zuhause sein wird!" Ich sank vor ihr auf die Knie, legte meine Hände auf die Ihren damit sie weder einen Zauberstab ziehen konnte noch davonlaufen. Sie musste mir jetzt einfach zuhören.

„ich hätte euch nie im Stich gelassen, aber was sollen wir dem Lord sagen, er hat es, er hat uns geduldet aber ein Kind aus dieser Verbindung würde er nicht zulassen…!" Meine Augen wurden nass als ich darüber nachdachte und wischte mir diese schnell trocken.  
„Severus, ich…. Ich habe noch nie so ein Gefühl für einen Menschen empfunden wie für dich… ich glaube Dumbledore würde es Liebe nennen…" meinte sie als sie mich auf die Füße zog und ihre hand sich schützend auf ihren bauch legte.  
„Aber wahrscheinlich werden wir ihm sagen, dass es Rudolphus Kind ist…" meinte sie mit tonloser Stimme und sah mich prüfend an. Meine hand hielt kurz ihren Bauch ehe ich mich umwandte und kurz an der Haustüre noch einmal stehen blieb.

„Ja Baby, das wird besser sein, aber vergiss nicht das ich dich immer noch liebe!" waren die Worte die sie als letztes von mir hörte ehe ich auch schon in der Nacht verschwunden war.

_Please say..._  
_What I need to hear you say_  
_Say, I'm thoughtless and foolish_  
_But say, it's not too late_  
_Now I don't know exactly_  
_Where we go from here_  
_But trying is the only way to know_  
_And I wanna come back home_

Ich erinnere mich noch genau als wäre es gestern gewesen als ich das erste Mal mit ihr schlief. Wir waren gerade in die, nun ja, wie soll man es nennen, in die Ausbildung zum Todesser gegangen und kannten uns noch aus der Schulzeit. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rudolphus und Lucius waren im Eberkopf in Hogsmead um sich einen schönen Abend zu machen, als ich dazu stieß, halb erfroren von der Winterkälte die draußen herrschte, ließen sie mich dabei sitzen und wir tranken Feuerwisky, Butterbier, eben alles was der Geldbeutel hergab. Wir lachten, erzählten uns Witze und es war alles in allem ein sehr ausgelassener Abend. Und dann kam der verheerende Moment als ich den anderen Mitteilte ich würde mich einmal kurz zurück ziehen um Wasser zu lassen. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und ging dann in Richtung der kleinen etwas schmuddeligen Toiletten. Als ich mich gerade rumdrehte um mir die Hände zu waschen, lagen auch schon zwei zarte schlanke Hände in meinem Nacken.  
„Hey Severus, Interresse?" fragte sie und sie musst nicht mal sagen wozu, ich wusste es schon, und somit legte ich als einigste antwort meine Lippen auf die Ihre und verwickelte sie in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel. Schneller als einer von uns Quidditch hätte sagen können hatten wir uns auch schon beide die Kleider vom leib gerissen und standen uns nackt gegenüber. Ich musste ihre wunderschöne Haut, ihren wohlgeformten Körper bestaunen und hoffte das mein Körper der ja nun nicht gerade muskelbepackt oder was sehr besonderes war, ihr zumindest einiger maßen gefiel. Es dauerte nicht lange ehe sie auch schon auf dem schmutzigen Boden vor mir kniete und mich zu befriedigen begann. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um mein erigiertes Glied und ihre Zunge massierte es noch zusätzlich, sodass es mir sehr schwer fiel dem Drang mich in ihr zu ergießen zu widerstehen. Als sie dann wieder zu mir hochkam drückte sich die sanft aber nicht zimperlich gegen die Wand, hielt ihre Hände auf ihrem Rücken fest und massierte während ich in sie stieß mit der freien hand ihre Brüste. Und auch wenn ich zuerst etwas angst hatte das sie das vielleicht abstoßen könnte, im Gegenteil es gefiel ihr sogar so behandelt zu werden. Und genau dies war der Grund wieso wir uns noch so oft danach trafen.

_Show me the way to make a start_  
_Show me the road back to your heart_  
_And I've learned the only truth that I need to know_  
_There's a million places I can go_  
_But without you it ain't_

Bella und ich waren so unterschiedlich und doch so gleich, ich wollte sie nie missen genau so wie sie sich ein Leben ohne mich wenn sie ehrlich war nicht vorstellen konnte. Ich ging nicht mit zu dem Auftrag den der dunkle Lord uns Todessern auftrug, denn in dem Moment war ich bei Dumbledore, meine Zweite, in meinen Augen weniger Wichtigere Identität zu wahren. Sie war zwar die zu der mich mein Kopf hinzog, aber mein herz sagte mir das ich für Bella auf der dunklen Seite bleiben musste und deshalb war mein herz dem dunklen Lord ergeben. Ich hörte es zuerst, als mein mal brannte wusste ich, dass etwas schief gegangen sein musste und ich bat Dumbledore inständig gehen zu dürfen. Selbstverständlich fragte er mich was so wichtig sei und da entwich es mir, ich sagte ihm, dass Bella ein Kind von mir erwarten würde und ich mir Sorgen machen würde. Daraufhin lies mich Dumbeldore gehen, aber als ich ankam konnte ich schon nichts mehr tun und musste mich zusammen reisen um nicht vor den versammelten Menschen zusammen zu brechen.

_It ain't always_  
_Please believe me_  
_Don't give up_  
_Cos we're half way there_  
_We're at the crossroads_  
_In the middle_  
_Between home_  
_And between us there_  
_All I need is_  
_Some direction_  
_Let me know you're here for me_  
_Where you are_  
_Is where I'll be_

Das Grab wurde wie bei den Muggeln zur Erde gelassen, aber es waren erschreckend wenig Leute anwesend, aber was mich überrascht hatte war das Nymphadorra und Remus doch gekommen waren. Ich hatte sie eingeladen immerhin war Bella ihre Tante gewesen und auch wenn sie, ich konnte es ja wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war verstehen, keine Tränen um sie weinte, bedeutete mir ihre Anwesenheit dennoch so viel. Als alle gegangen waren stand ich noch einige Zeit da. Es war wie in einem schlechten Film, denn als ich alleine dastand und um die beiden Lebewesen die mein herz mit Liebe, Freude und jetzt auch mit Leid erfüllt hatten, zu weinen begann, begann auch der Himmel zu Weinen. Die Regentropfen vermischten sich mit meinen Tränen und wir gossen somit zusammen die Blumenkränze die ihr niedergelegt worden waren, besser gesagt der Kranz den ich ihr hingelegt hatte.

_Show me the way to make a start, oh_  
_Show me the road back to your heart_  
_And I've learned the only truth that I need to know_  
_There's a million places I can go_  
_But without you it ain't_

_Show me the way to make a start_  
_Show me the road back to your heart_  
_And I've learned the only truth that I need to know_  
_There's a million places I can go_  
_But without you it ain't home_

Wie hatten uns danach zwar nicht mehr getroffen aber wir hatten uns geschrieben. Wir hatten uns geschworen es doch versuchen zu wollen, doch versuchen zu wollen eine Familie zu sein. Ich, sie und das Kind, wir wollten es Simon nennen wenn es ein Junge und Marika wenn es ein Mädchen geworden wäre. Meine Schritte glitten durch das leere haus das ich extra für dieses Vorhaben gekauft hatte. Ich wusste schon genau wie alles aussehen sollte. Doch nun kann es nie ein Zuhause für mich werden wenn ich mich immer wieder an die beiden Wesen erinnern muss die wegen meiner Angst es dem Lord zu sagen gestorben waren. Nun bleibt mir nur noch die Erinnerung und die Hoffnung das ich auch bald sterbe, das ich bald wieder zu ihnen kommen kann, und trotzdem werde ich an dieses Leben gebunden sein bis es jemand anderes beendet da ich es ihnen schuldig bin meine Schuld mit mir zu tragen und für sie beide was auch immer es geworden wäre weiter zu leben.

_It ain't home_


End file.
